cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tricoro/Heavenly Sweet Donut vs Wonder Donut
There are two treasures that is highly demanded by Cookie Run players alike. It allows cookies to revive itself and continue for longer. Technically it extends the cookie's energy up to how much it revives the cookie, and how many energy restored. They are: VS Left one is Heavenly Sweet Donut, and the right one is Wonder Donut. What are the difference between the two? Let's start with the function at +9. *'Heavenly Sweet Donut' - Saves 2 times, Energy restored 3 times by 20. *'Wonder Donut' - Saves or revives you 4 times with 37 Energy. Of course, both treasures offer you revives and saves, so you won't be needing to worry about falling. Judging by the amount of times saved, revived, and energy, it clearly points out that the Wonder Donut won. But there's a catch. Wonder Donut's effects has a tradeoff. It means that it will save OR revive you 4 times. There's a difference between saving AND reviving, and saving OR reviving. Wonder Donuts, if used, they will revive you 4 times if you do not fall into pitholes at all. If you fell once, the Donut saves you, but you loses a chance for additional revive, so technically you will be allowed three revives. Basically, the more you fall into pits, the less you got revived. Since revives also uses your chance, you will not be protected by the saving on the relay cookie. Unlike Heavenly Sweet Donut, where the effect gives you both effect without tradeoff. The treasure allows the player to be saved twice AND revive the cookie three times. No matter how much you fall, you will be revived three times. At 20 energy, it means you will get 60 extra energy for the primary cookie by default. This means that if you don't fall after being revived 3 times and run out of energy, the saves will carry through the relay cookie and will be protected. Here's the chart. Let's start with Wonder Donut. And now, for Heavenly Sweet Donuts. Basically, for Heavenly Sweet Donuts, you will surely get additional 60 energy during your run with that treasure. However, with Wonder Donuts, you will need to keep your cookie steady as not to fall. If you do, effectively, you will lose 37 energy, just like hitting obstacles (which I believe to be -40). Which Effect do the Game Use? Alright here's a fun trivia. What if you equipped both treasure and run? If you fall, which effect did the game use? If you run out of energy, which revive did the game choose? Simply put, for the saving, turns out the game will use the Heavenly Sweet Donuts first before using the Wonder Donut effects. Meaning, You are spared to fall twice at most and not losing your revives altogether. If you survived till the end without falling, the extra 2 saves will carry through the relay cookie. For the revives, the game will also use Heavenly Sweet Donut first, which means your first two revives would give you extra 20 energy before giving you the 37 energy from Wonder Donut. With both treasure equipped, you will get this: If you're very skilled, I recommend using the Wonder Donut since it gives you a huge additional 148 energy, and when in critical health, hitting obstacles won't reduce the energy that much. But for people who worried about falling and wanted security in doing high scores, I recommend the Heavenly Sweet Donut. You might want to evolve it for additional 5 energy per revive. Category:Blog posts